Dragon: The Civilian Files
by King of 2211
Summary: Bios of civilian allies to the heroes of Empire City. Accessing Archives. Some might be T.
1. Archive One: Robert and Amber

**Hey, trying another new thing with civilians or support to the heroes of Empire City, kicking us off is our on and only adoptive couple of the latest chosen in the line of legends! DreamWorks onwns everything but the OC and others related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Civilian Files: Robert and Amber<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Dragon (I)<p>

Real Name: Robert Glover

Alias: Flaming Defender, Robbie, Rob, Honey Boy (by Amber), Fire Walker.

Species: Grizzly Bear

Age: 47

Date of Birth: April 2, 1958

Nationality: American of Cherokee descent

Occupation: Hero (Formerly); Martial Arts Instructor and Carpenter (Current)

Status: Alive; Married

Residence: Downtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Male

Description:

Seven feet tall with a muscular build that has dark brown fur, pointed ears and muzzle, short-cropped chestnut-brown hair, small bobbed tail, and piercing chestnut-brown hair.

Personality:

Wise, intelligent, smart, calm, kind, caring, compassionate, playful, fatherly, strong-willed, open-minded, protective, thoughtful, serious, firm but fair, strong-hearted, and helpful.

Friends and Family:

Colton Glover (Father; Deceased)

Sheryl Glover (Mother; Deceased)

Amber Longriver-Glover (Wife)

Fred (Fa Wai) Ping (Best Friend/Sworn Brother; Deceased)

Yu Ping (Friend; Deceased)

Po Ping (Adopted Son; Successor)

Ian Marksan (Ally/Friend)

Laura Markson (Psuedo-Niece)

Ti Weng (Ally)

Mary Wells (Friend)

Diedrich Willis (Ally)

Chao Sie (Master/Predecessor; Deceased)

Oogway (Master/Predecessor)

Dakila Bayani (Master)

Bruce Lee (Lee Jun Fan) (Predecessor; Deceased)

Fearless Five (Former Team)

Jack Shifu (Rival-turned-Friend)

John (Jong) Hue (Friend/Ally; Missing)

Delilah (Doi) Hsieh-Kwan (Ally/Friend)

Jordan (Ji) Tse (Ally/Friend)

Jeremy (Jien) Luse (Ally/Friend)

Roland (Roh Kai) Tang (Ally/Friend)

Cross Rowe (Ally/Friend)

Joseph Nightwolf ("Spiritual" Brother)

Seth Speakman (Friend/Secret Ally)

Keith Speakman (Ally/Friend)

Holstrom "Hol" Speakman (Friend/Ally)

Edward "Eddy" Kealoha Parker Jr. (Friend)

Carter Derek "C.D." Parker (Secret Ally)

Qilin (Friend/"Spiritual" Brother; Deceased)

Larson Heller (Friend; Pronounced Deceased)

Linda Freemont (Former Flame)

Peyton "The Crusher" Timble (Nemesis)

Li Ronguang (Nemesis)

Hobbies:

Practicing Martial Arts, spending time with his friend and family, intimate nights with his wife, watching his wife do her routine (Zumba dancing and Yoga), teaching Po (Martial Arts, life, and philosophy), meditating, working out, and Spiritual practicing.

Likes:

His family, his friends, his wife, his "extended" family, honey (and not just his wife), his masters, justice, doing what's right, defending the innocent, helping others, action movies, memories of his parents, being a father, his heritage, teaching whoever wants to learn Kung Fu, and seafood (much like Fred and Po).

Dislikes:

Villains, injustice, cruelty, bullies, abusive spouses and parents, Martial Arts being used the wrong way or for harming others, guys who step in on Amber, xenophobia, close minded people, people who like to cause trouble, violence, those who try to harm his family or friends, and pickles.

Biography:

Born and raised in Empire City to a loving couple, his father a decorated WWII veteran turned cop, Robert tried to make the most of it living in a city that was plagued by corruption. Though his family struggled throughout the years living in Empire City, they remained close as a family could ever be. Things got worse as Robert would constantly be bullied or be attacks by gangs of thugs whenever he left the safety of his apartment. It wasn't better for his father, Colton as he was one of the very few honest cops in a corrupt precinct. It would when he turned fifteen that he had first caught a glimpse of Martial Arts on TV as he not only witnessed people practicing Karate, but he saw another form being performed by a man who was known worldwide for changing not only movie genres, but in Martial Arts as well; Lee Jun Fan or Bruce Lee as everyone had come to know him as. Though Robert was severely confused at first, he began to realize that each Asian country had it's own form of combat and China's main form of combat, as well as it's national sport, was known as "Kung Fu". What really had the young grizzly entranced was the form of Martial Arts that Bruce had created, Jeet Kune Do or JKD for short. Though he had to save up some money, keep this whole thing a secret, especially from Chinese Martial Artists, most of which were closed-minded about teaching non-Chinese Kung Fu, despite there being some who wanted to. He didn't even tell his parents, fearing that they wouldn't understand that he wanted to protect and help innocent people in the city they lived in. Only only people he ever told about JKD were his two closest friends, a young Chinese immigrant panda named Fa Wai Ping (or Fred as he preferred to be called), who was the son of Yip Ping, a fellow WWII soldier from Colton's platoon. The other was a young cougar named Amber Longriver, who's family was from the same Cherokee tribe as Robert's family. Tragedy would hit the young grizzly when he turned seventeen when not only did Bruce Lee pass away, but his father was framed for a crime he never committed and was arrested by corrupt detective, John Flass. Deciding that enough was enough, Robert put his self-training to the test by going up against the very gang that would attack constantly him, which a nearly fatal mistake. The young grizzly would've been killed, if it hadn't been for the intervention of a middle-aged Chinese monitor lizard named Chao Sie, who was a Master of Chinese Kung Fu. After being rescued by Chao, Robert was taken to the middle-aged reptiles home, which was also a restaurant, to nursed back to health. It was after Chao introduced himself that he admired Robert's courage, but the young grizzly had long ways to go and was offered to learn Kung Fu, in exchange for working in the restaurant. Robert was excited, but asked if Fred and Amber could learn if they accepted to work as well, to which the monitor replied that he would teach whoever wanted to learn. It'd only be a few months later that Chao revealed his true intensions for wanting to take up Robert, the young grizzly was chosen by an ancient Chinese artifact, a golden orb known as the _**Yongsheng** **Ren**_; the **_Eternal_** _**Ember**_. Though Robert was skeptical at first as Chao explained the legend and the power the orb withheld (Bruce aLee was even a chosen wielder before he was), his beliefs were soon changed when the orb bonded with him. Marveling at the new power he now held in his hands, Robert decided that he would use it to help Empire City. Chao would also introduce Robert to a blind Filipino Askal Eskrimador named Dakila Bayani, who taught the young grizzly his families style of Eskrima and Panantukan. Though unintentional, Fred and Amber found out who Dragon was, but swore to keep this a secret, a secret that they promised they'd take to the grave. Upon his decision to use his powers to defend the innocent and with a little help from Diedrich Willis, who was an old friend of Colton's, Robert soon donned the name of Dragon; the "Guardian Angel" of Empire City. It would be soon enough that Dragon was looked up as a hero by the people of Empire City, but labeled a vigilante by the corrupted who would try many smear tactics that failed. Dragon would then meet an honest police officer named Carter Derek Parker (C.D. to those who knew him) and though they both didn't trust each other fully, they knew they had no other choice but to work together against the corruption in the city. It would be soon enough that a friend of Amber's, a female panda named Yu, would come in and she and Fred would instantly be smitten with each other, which was encouraged by their friends. Yu then on become a student and employee of Chao. One day, six people arrived, five of which were chosen to be the current Furious Five, but one came to Chao and revealed that he had desired to be the wielder of the Eternal Ember. This person was none other than a young red panda named Jack Shifu. As soon as the six discovered that Robert was already chosen, the Five were absolutely surprised, but Shifu was livid about a non-Chinese not only being the wielder, but was also using to be a vigilante. Though it was made perfectly clear tyat it was the Eternal Ember that chose it's wielder, Shifu challenged Robert to a duel, which was accepted. Robert lost the duel, but Shifu found himself falling out of grace with not only Chao or Robert's friends, but his own friends as well, which made him felt abandoned. There would be a second challenge, only this time Robert came up victorious and scolded Shifu for trying to take control of things he had no right to and for rushing things up in his fighting style. Shifu eventually became friends with everyone, including Robert, when the Five decided to follow in Dragon's trail and become superheroes themselves. Throughout the years battling crime, supervillains, corruption, and going from love interest to love interest (one of which was a vixen thief named Linda), other heroes would soon rise as Dragon soon formed the Fearless Five and would encounter two other heroes called Silver Sentinel and Devil Paladin, both of which were close friends of his. He would even gain three who would become his nemesis: Peyton "The Crusher" Timble, a cruel kickboxer who had a lust for Amber, becoming Dark Claw; Li Rongguang, a Chinese street fighter who was jealous of Robert being chosen by the Eternal Ember, becoming The cryomancer Blizzard; and Linda Freemont, a one time flame, known as Blindshade. After years of contained feeling, Robert would soon marry Amber, but were unable to conceive children, which was made up when they became godparents to Fred and Yu's son, Po. The first of many tragedies would hit as both Fred and Yu would die in a mysterious explosion at the hospital where they worked and was tacked by Tin Weng, Yu's adoptive father, to take care of Po, before the panther vanished without a trace. The second would be when Dragon would come to the rescue when the Wellington International building was held hostage by an unknown terrorist organization, but caused his own "death" in the process. This would lead Robert to retire from being a superhero, which led other heroes to do the same, and spend more time with Amber and Po. Upon seeing Po bullied by Shifu's adopted son, Tai Lung, Robert and Amber decided to take the young panda on an advanced Martial Arts training in the mountain area, promising they wouldn't be gone long. Shortly after return ing to Empire City, the them teenage Po discovered the Eternal Ember, which led the grizzly to decide to pass on the mantle of Dragon as well as training closely to his adopted son.

Costume Description:

All silver bodysuit with a golden dragon design on the chest, red gloves and boots, and a gold mask with silver one way lenses and leaves his muzzle bare.

Powers and Abilities:

Eternal Ember: Dragon's fire; Dragon Breath; Dragon Sense; Dragon Bullets; enchanted strength, speed, agility, stamina, and acrobatics.

Weapons and Equipment:

Nunchucks (1), Collapsible Bo Staff (2), Eskrima Sticks (3), Long Pole (2+3) or Three Section Staff (1+2+3), Hidden Rope-Dart, Utility Belt with Yin Yang symbol, and Radio-Transceiver in his mask.

Vehicle:

1970's (then 80s and 90s) Honda Motorcycle.

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as: JKD [Jeet Kune Do], Wing Chun, Dragon-Style Kung Fu, Eskrima, Panantukan, Baguazhang, and Tai Chi), bilingual (able to speak Chinese [mainly Cantonese and Mandarin], Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, Indonesian, Filipino, Portuguese, French, German, Russian, ect.), acrobatics, cooking (seafood mostly), carpeting, vast knowledge in Asian history and culture, analyzing his surroundings and crime scenes, able to read lips and a person's body language, Chinese medicine, Spiritual Arts and healing, and weapons.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Christopher Meloni

* * *

><p>Name: Amber Glover<p>

Alias: Amber Longriver, cou-girl (a funny term for cool girl and cougar), Fem-Fury.

Species: Cougar (_not_ the ones at bars)

Age: 42

Date of Birth: February. 10, 1963

Nationality: American of Cherokee descent

Occupation: Pastry Chef

Status: Alive; Married

Residence: Downtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Female

Description:

Five feet tall with a toned up yet slender/hourglass figure that has tan-colored fur with a little cream color from the inside of her neck to the inside of her legs, black pointed ears with white spots and white on the inside, big "assets", long tail with a black tip, nearly flat muzzle withe a pink nose and white mouth, long curly raven-black hair, and emerald-green eyes.

Personality:

Friendly, kind, caring, free-spirited, rebellious, loving, compassionate, sassy, hip, opened-minded, wise, brave, darker side when provoked, and easily angered when she feels her family threatened or if any perv tries to touch her in ways she only allows Robert to do.

Friends and Family:

Walter Longriver (Father; Deceased)

Aisha Longriver (Mother; Deceased)

Raymond "Ray" Longriver (Paternal Uncle)

Robert Glover (Husband)

Fred (Fa Wai) Ping (Friend/Deceased)

Yu Ping (Best Friend; Deceased)

Po Ping (Adopted Son)

Luna Starfinder (Spiritual Sister)

Chao Sie (Master; Deceased)

Dakila Bayani (Master)

Ian Markson (Childhood Friend)

Seth Speakman (Friend)

Melissa Speakman (Friend)

Nora Wells (Best Friend)

Diedrich Willis (Ally)

Furious Five (Friends)

Fearless Five (Friends)

Larson Heller (Friend; Pronounced Deceased)

Jack Shifu (Friend of Sorts)

Linda Freemont (Love Rival)

Hobbies:

Yoga, practicing Martial Arts, cooking, baking, and Zumba dancing.

Likes:

Her family, her friends, her husband, her masters, her "extended" family, heroes, justice, cooking and baking, children, being called "Cou-Girl" (by only Robert), teasing her adopted son, sweets, making her special Blue Velvet cake, soap operas, romance novels, helping others, and doing charity work.

Dislikes:

Villains, injustice, cruelty, abusive parents and spouses, closed-minded people who are racial and sexist, girls who try to make a pass at Robert, those who try to harm her family and friends, bullies, people who misuse Martial Arts, greedy people, snack machines that don't work, and mayonnaise.

Biography:

Amber was born and raised in a Cherokee reservation in Utah, but later moved to the then corrupt Empire City when she turned five. There she made friends with two bear boys: a grizzly named Robert and a panda named Fa Wai (or Fred as he preferred), Robert's ancestry being from the same Cherokee tribe as her own. Life was hard for the young cougar, but she made due as her parents and uncle did everything they could to being up the daughter/niece. She would later meet and befriend a young raccoon named Ian who fell into, due to the fact that his family was amongst the poorest in Empire City, became a drug addict and began to shut everyone in his life out. Amber would proceed to befriend a female panda named Yu and her adopted father, a "panther" named Ti Weng. She would go on to introduce Yu to Fred and instantly became smitten as they were encouraged to continue into a a full time relationship. She and Fred would actually be the first two to (unintentionally) find out that Robert was chosen to be the current wielder of an ancient Chinese artifact that was made of pure dragon's fire; the **Eternal** **Ember**. Soon as Robert decided to use his powers to become the Martial Arts superhero known as Drago, Amber would then on to become one of Robert's main supporters in his quest. Throughout the years, Amber would go from boyfriend to boyfriend, though it was clear to her that there would always be only one who had her heart; Robert Glover. She would happily accept when Robert proposed to her, but sadly were unable to have children, which was made up when they became both became "Uncle and Aunty" as well as godparents to Fred and Yu's son, of whom which they named Po. Tragedy would strike one day when both Fred and Yu die in a mysterious explosion, leaving Po heart broken and an overall orphan. The second tragedy would strike when Dragon supposedly "died" after coming to the rescuing of the Wellington International when an unknown terrorist organization took everyone inside hostage. Finding that Robert survived, both agreed that the grizzly's days as Dragon was over, allowing Robert to spend more time with his wife and newly appointed adopted son; a task Ti Weng would give the two before vanishing without a trace. Upon seeing that Po was being bullied, both decided to take their adopted son away for advanced Martial arts training in the mountain areas. Returning to Empire City, both grizzly and cougar would become part-time carpenters, but Robert would teach Wing Chun and Jeet Kune Do as Amber would open her very own (and highly successful) pastry shop. It would come to her as a surprise when she learned that her adopted son was not only chosen to be the next wielder of the Eternal Ember, but offered by Robert to become the next Dragon!

Vehicles:

1970-90s Harley Davidson.

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do [JKD], Eskrima, Tai Chi, and Baguazhang), carpeting, acrobatics, yoga, Spiritual Arts of the Cherokee, bilingual (able to speak Chinese [Mandarin and Cantonese], Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, Thai, Spanish, Portuguese, Filipino, German, French, and Russian), cooking, and baking.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Wendee Lee


	2. Archive Two: Fred and Yu

**Yo, I've just decided that I like making bios so much, that there'll be a lot more to come. Also, if I add more info than there's suppose to be, let me know right away and I'll try to tone it down. Anyway, here's a special treat for you guts; I'd like you all to meet two very important people in the story . . . PO'S PARENTS!**

* * *

><p>Also, forgot to have the younger voices of Robert and Amber; here they are:<p>

Robert: Max Charles (Childhood); Roger Craig Smith (Teenager-Young Adult)

Amber: Tara Strong (Childhood); Grey DeLisle (Teenager-Young Adult)

* * *

><p>Civilian Files: Fred and Yu<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Fred Ping<p>

Real Name: Fa Wai Ping

Alias: Freddy Ping, Wilson Ping, Fweddy, Honey (by Yu), Ping-A-Ling (slur)

Species: Giant Panda

Age: 35 (On the day of his death)

Date of Birth: November 23, 1958

Nationality: Chinese-American

Occupation: Doctor

Status: Married; Deceased

Residence: Midtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Male

Description:

Six feet tall with a toned build that has the usually black and white coloring, bobbed tail, short muzzle, small rounded ears, short raven-black hair, and dark-brown eyes.

Personality:

Kind, caring, understanding, fatherly, brave, strong-willed and hearted, fatherly, smart, wise, warm, and perceptive.

Friends and Family:

Yip Ping (Father; Deceased)

Wing Sing Ping (Mother; Deceased)

Yu Ping (Wife; Deceased)

Yuen Jhou (Legal Guardian; Deceased)

Po Ping (Son)

Robert Glover (Best Friend/Sworn Brother)

Amber Longriver-Glover (Friend)

Chao Sie (Master; Deceased)

Dakila Bayani (Master)

Oogway (Master)

Ti Weng (Father-In-Law)

Jack Shifu (Rival-Turned-Friend)

Seth Speakman (Friend)

Melissa Speakman (Friend)

Ian Markson (Friend)

Larson Heller (Fellow Doctor/Friend; "Deceased")

Fearless Five (Friends)

Edward "Eddy" Kealoha Parker (Friend)

Diedrich Willis (Friend)

Nora Wells (Friend)

Hans Kerup (Enemy; Deceased)

David Huk (Nemesis; Deceased)

Jezabel "Jez" Northington-Kerup (Old Flame)

Hobbies:

Practicing Martial Arts, practicing medicine, cooking, singing to Oldie, spending time with his family, going out with friends, alone time with his wife, and taking his son around town.

Likes:

His family, his friends, his masters, his job, helping people, good food (especially seafood), heroes, justice, tolerance, aiding his patients, crunchy peanut butter and grape jelly sandwhiches, action movies, and singing with Oldies.

Dislikes:

Villains, evil, injustice, cruelty, abusive parents and spouses, child abuse, people who do harm to people he cares about, racism, closed-minded people, people who abuse Martial Arts, people who try to do harm to the people he cares about, people who take the medical field for granite or for misuse, corruption, Shifu's impatient personality, the Arctic Nation, and the Darkies.

Biography:

Born and raised in the then corrupt Empire City, Fa Wai (or Fred as he preferred to be called) was the son of Chinese-American WWII veteran; Yip Ping. Fred would soon meet and befriend a young grizzly named Robert and a younger cougar girl named Amber, the former being the son of Fred's fellow platoon soldier and close friend; Colton Glover. Tragedy would strike the panda at the age of 16 as his both his parents would die in a clash between two supremacist groups who were based in Empire City: the Arctic Nation, a group of all white species that were led by corrupt politician, Hans Kerup; and the Darkies, a group of all black species that were led by local arsonist/anarchist, Tyrone Vasquez. Fred never forgot nor did he ever forgive both hate groups for what they did. From hat day forth, Fred was taken up by a goose named Yuen Jhou, who also taugh him about Chinese medicine. One day, he and Amber were invited by by Robert to work at a Chinese restaurant for a middle-aged monitor lizard named Chao, who was also skilled in Dragon-Style Kung Fu and Wing Chun. It would be by accident that Fred and Amber would discover that Robert was chosen by a mystical, ancient Chinese artifact known as the _**Yongsheng**_ **_Ren_**; the **Eternal** **Ember**. When Robert chose to use the Eternal Ember to help people and become the superhero/guardian of Empire City, Fred and Amber were right by his side and supported him like the great friends they were. It soon became clear that Fred was a natural self-taught as he learned Baguazhang (Eight Trigram Palms) by reading books and went on to train Robert and Amber, the grizzly of which returned the favor in teaching the two Jeet Kune Do. As Fred grew more, amber introduced him to a female panda named Yu, of whom which he became smitten with and was encouraged to start a relationship. After the became very close, Yu told Fred, as well as her friends, a secret about her adoptive father Ti Weng. Though everyone was shocked at first, Fred still accepted Yu. It would be after working a few months at Chao's restaurant that Fred meet Jack Shifu and the then Furious Five. Shifu, being the most traditional of the six, did not accept Robert as the current wielder of the Eternal Ember and challenged the grizzly to a fight. Though Fred tried to defend his best friend and take the challenge for himself, Robert accepted the red panda's challenge and lost the first time, but won the second. It took some time, but Fred would accept Shifu as a friend. It would be one year after graduating from med school that Fred would learn who was responsible for the death of his parents, the co-leader of the Arctic Nation; David Huk, who was also the prime suspecting the murder of a canine named Dinah. After following some leads, Fred found himself confronting a group of Darkies and made short work of them. After twenty minuets of interrogation, one of the Darkies revealed where Huk's group would meet. As he infiltrated the AN meeting and borrowed a white shroud to keep himself from being caught. Fred would then go on to witness Kerup reveal himself, but would also be shocked to see his old high school girlfriend, Jezabel Northington, in attendance as well. After a long speech, Huk himself points a gun at his leader when the polar bear exposes Huk's affair with Jez, only to be surrounded by his own men as Huk brings out a little girl's dress that was stained with blood. Since there were rumors the Kerup was a pedophile and Dinah's daughter Millie was reported missing near his territory, the polar bear was literally backed into a corner, then shot and killed by Huk. As the panda watched the polar bear slowly bleed to death, the meeting was ambushed by the Darkies, forcing Huk and Jez to run. Knocking down any AN and Darkie out of his way, Fred was finally able to confront the man who murdered his parents and did battle with him. Though Huk was well versed in hand-to-hand combat, the arctic fox was no match for the panda's mastery in Martial Arts. It was when he revealed himself that he was the son of the couple Huk murdered, then proceeded to beat on Huk, but before he could land the final blow, the panda remembers the words of his master; never to allow emotions to cloud the mind and spares the fox's life. Thinking the panda's gesture announced him pathetic, the arctic fox pulled out another gun, only to be knocked unconscious by Jez, much to Fred's confusion. It's then that the canine reveals that she only married the older Kerup, then started the affair with Huk was because she and Dinah were twin sisters, despite having different fur coloring and that Millie was her niece. Jez went on to say that she too thought about taking both the lives of Kerup and Huk; the polar beat being her mother's murderer and captor of Millie, while Huk was the one who murdered Dinah. It wasn't until the form of Dragon appeared and scolded both groups that everyone felt ashamed of their actions; thus both hYe groups disbanded. Upon locating Millie, Jez vows to take care of her and reconciles with Fred, promising that he would always be her first love, even if he's moved on. Years passed and Fred and Yu were happily married, then the most wonderful thing to happen to both Fred and Yu had become a reality; they were going to be parents! Yu was pregnant and Fred could never be happier. Remembering that Robert and Amber didn't have ant children or sire any, Fred decided to make them their son's godparents in case something happened to them. It was then that Yu gave birth to a healthy baby boy, their own son; Po Ping. Growing up, Fred saw that Po was picked on because of his weight and arranged Robert to teach him self-defense. It would be one day, at the hospital that he'd give one last gift of love to his sone . . . but perished in doing so.

Vehicles:

1970s volts wagon (70s); 1980s minivan (1980s); 1990s Honda Accord (1990s)

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do [JKD], Eskrima, Tai Chi, and Baguazhang), cooking, and Chinese Medicine.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Steven Yuen (Teenager-Young Adult); Russell Wong (Adult)

* * *

><p>Name: Yu Ping<p>

Alias: Yu Weng

Species: Giant Panda

Age: 34 (On the day of her death)

Date of Birth: August 9, 1959

Nationality: Chinese-American

Occupation: Nurse

Status: Married; Deceased

Residence: Midtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Female

Description:

Four feet and twelve inches tall with a slender figure that has the usual fur coloring of a panda, stubbed tail,

Personality:

Kind, caring, honest, understanding, open-minded, sweet, loving, motherly, helpful, smart, wise, passionate, sweet, yet is able to hold resentment (but for not to long).

Friends and Family:

Unnamed Father

Soo Young (Mother; Deceased)

Ti Weng (Adoptive Father)

Fa Wai "Fred" Ping (Husband; Deceased)

Po Ping (Son)

Robert Glover (Friend)

Amber Longriver-Glover (Best Friend/Sworn Sister)

Chao Sie (Master/Employer; Deceased)

Dakila Bayani (Master)

Seth Speakman (Friend)

Melissa Speakman (Friend)

The Furious Five (Friends)

Jack Shifu (Friend)

Darrel Monger (Friend)

Hobbies:

Cooking, cleaning, helping out patients, spending time with her friends and family, spending alone time with her husband, singing, singing to her son, and reading to children.

Likes:

Her family, her friends, her masters, children, heroes, good, justice, good food (especially seafood), children, singing, open-minded people, and intimate alone time with her husband.

Dislikes:

The father and grandparents who abandoned her, villains, evil, injustice, cruelty, judgmental people, racism, sexism, unreasonable violence, people who try to do harm to her loved ones, Shifu's impatient and temperamental attitude, and those who misuse Martial Arts.

Biography:

Though born through tragic events, her mother dying at childbirth, her supposed father walking away, and her grandparents shunning her mother, Yu was raised fairly by her adoptive father; a mysterious panther named Ti Weng. Growing up, Yu lived in the corrupt Empire City, but was always protected by Ti Weng, who would whenever she was in trouble. As she grew, Yu discovered the shocking truth of her origins and a dark secret of her adoptive father, but, much to his shock/happiness, accepted everything. It would be in her teenage years that she'd meet and befriend a younger cougar girl named Amber, who proceeded to introduce the panda to her own friends: a young grizzly bear named Robert Glover and a male panda named Fa Wai, or Fred to everyone around him. Upon meeting the eyes of the male panda, Yu became smitten and, with encouragement from her friends, started a relationship with him. Wanting to take care of herself, Yu would become an employee of Chao Sie, a reptile who was well acquainted with Ti Weng, as well as his student in Martial Arts, even learning by the blind yet powerful Eskrimador grandmaster; Dakila Bayani. She would soon find out that Robert was to become the chosen wielder of a mystical, ancient Chinese artifact known as the _**Yongsheng**_ **_Ren_**; the **Eternal** **Ember**. She would also learn the Robert was the local superhero called the Dragon, a person of whom which she saw as a stmbol of hope against the evils in Empire City. It wouldn't be long as Yu would meet and befriend the then Furious Five and Jack Shifu, though she disliked him for his behavior at first. She would later share Ti Wrng's, with his permission and encouragement, dark secret with everyone, who accepted the news (albeit hesitantly), much to her and her adoptive father's sweet relief. It wouldn't be long after graduating from college that both Fred and Yu were married and Yu soon gave birth to their son; Po Ping. Seeing as both Robert and Amber, who fell in love and were also married, were unable to have children of their own, decided they would be Po's godparents; something the couple happily accepted. Very time she saw her sone sad or scared, she would always sing a soothing tune to him, which was the same one Ti Weng would sing to her; Mother Earth and Father Rime. Years later, Yu would meet and befriend a stoic Komodo dragon named Darrel, who could never be straightforward for his feelings for her, despite her being happily married and with a child. One day, at the hospital where she and Feed worked, when Po was no older than seven, she would give her one, final gift of love to her son . . . and lose her life in the process.

Vehicles:

1970-90s Honda Accord.

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as Wing Chun, Eskrima, Tai Chi, and Baguazhang), Chinese medicine, and cooking and baking.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Janice Kawaye (Teenager-Young Adult); Sumalee Montato (Adult)


	3. Archive Three: Jeff and Cynthia

Name: Jeffery Speakman

Alias: Jeff, the Speaker (Track Nickname), Speaky (Nickname by Katie Bates; absolutely despises it), Jeffy (Nickname by Cynthia; loves it with a passion).

Species: German Shepherd

Age: 19

Date of Birth: July 3rd, 1986

Nationality: American of Cherokee Decent

Occupation: College Student

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: Midtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Male

Description:

Six feet tall and four inches with a muscular build that has black and brown fur (black on his upper body to the inside of his arms and legs), medium tail, pointed ears and muzzle (with black nose), short blonde hair, and crystal-blue eyes.

Personality:

Kind, outgoing, serious when needed, loyal, altruistic, determined, brave, selfless, confident, no-nonsense, and good judge of character.

Friends and Family:

Seth Speakman (Father)

Melissa Speakman (Mother)

Keith Speakman (Uncle)

Holdstrom Speakman (Uncle)

Po Ping (Best Friend)

Robert Glover (Ally)

Amber Longriver-Glover (Ally)

Cynthia Takeda (Friend/Crush)

Lawrence "Larry" Windsor (Friend)

Andrew "Andy" Felideas (Friend)

Christopher "Chris" Felideas (Friend)

Trent Malloy (Shotokan Classmate)

Francis "Frank" Gage (Shotokan Classmate)

Carlos Sandoval (Shotokan Classmate)

Kasey Rafoza (Friend)

Laura Markson (Friend)

Sidney Cooke (Shotokan Classmate)

Markus Tang (Friend)

Edward "Ed" Kealoha Parker Sr. (Sensei)

Edward "Eddy" Kealoha Parker Jr. (Sensei)

Dakila Bayani (Eskrima Instructor)

C.D. Parker (No Relation to the Parkers) (Coach)

Hobbies:

Practicing Martial Arts, playing guitar, spending time with his family, hanging out with his friends, playing video games, and working out.

Likes:

His family, his friends, his Senseis and other instructors, Country/Western music, working out, playing video games, sea food, action movies (most Chuck Norris), Cynthia (with a passion), helping people, honor among Martial Artists, heroes, justice, and Amber's Blue Velvet Cake.

Dislikes:

Villains, bullies, injustice, people misusing or abusing Martial Arts, poor sportsmanship, sore losers, people who try to do harm to those he cares about, Shifu's harshly-strict personality, Tai Lung, Katie Bates (with a passion), people who prey on the weak, keeping secrets from his friends, bitter foods, and police corruption/brutality.

Biography:

Jeff was born in Empire City and brought up by a loving family, his father being the newly appointed Police Commissioner; Seth Speakman. Growing up, Jeff always had a fascination with Martial Arts, Karate to be more specifically and was taken up by two friends of the family, the father/son Sensei duo, Ed and Eddie Parker. Both of which were skilled in Kempo Karate. One day at school, while playing on the play ground during recess, Jeff saw a chubby panda cub sitting all alone as other children would occasionally look and snicker at him. Seeing how lonely the panda was and tired that kids only wanted to be friends with him because his father was the Police Commissioner, the German Shepherd pup decided to invite the panda to play with him. The two instantly became close friends as they shared similar interests in Martial Arts and Jeff soon learned the name of the bear that would eventually become his best friend; Po Ping. Another thing the two had in common was that they were both huge fans of the very Guardian of Empire City himself; Dragon and became devastated when they learned of his "passing". It wouldn't be long until he and Po would come to meet a young squirrel named Cynthia, who came from a rich family, but was kind and friendly, she even treated Po as a person and not make fun of him like most girls did. It was love at first sight as the young pup developed a huge crush on her and, unknown to him, vice versa . . . Jeff grew to believe (and was very much correct) that Martial Arts was for self-defense and to discipline the practiciper in his/her lifestyle, which came in full as he'd usually butt heads with (both Instructor and student) those who did the opposite and used Martial Arts to hurt people. One of these people was a young snow leopard named Tai Lung who was not only the adopted son and star student of Hung Kuen master, Jack Shifu, but also the most physical bully that ever picked on Po. One day, while waiting for his parents to pick him up, Jeff saw Cynthia take a wounded Po to the nurse's office. This shocked Jeff, which turned to rage when he found out it was Tai Lung who did this to his best friend, but his rage grew even further when he heard that Shifu's other adopted child, a tiger named Terri Hue, didn't bother to help when she saw what was happening. This led him to get into heavy conflict with Vicky Luse, a young snake of whom he and Po befriended, as she was also Terri's best friend. One day, much to the pup's sadness, Po said he had to go away because his guardians, Robert and Amber, were taking him away for advanced Martial Arts training, but the two still promised to stay the best of friends. Jeff missed Po, even though he had enough friends: Cynthia, a young computer-techie ferret named Larry, an art loving cat named Andy, and people he knew from his Karate classes. His parents assured that Po would come back one day, something the German Shepherd was determined to see to come true and refused to tell anyone, even Vicky and Terri, where the panda went. He also kicked Tai Lung "where it hurts" when the snow leopard boasted that he "scared" Po away. As he grew, Jeff soon became somewhat of a Track and Field legend in Middle and High school, leading everyone to think he was a child of Empire City's heroes, which was of course false and an over-exaggeration. Growing more, he took up another form of Karate, known as Shotokan and learned Ekrima&Panantukan from the blind Grandmaster himself; Dakila Bayani, who also trained his father, Robert, Po and many others. It would be ten years later when he would reunite with his best friend as they both came to the rescue of Larry when he was attacked by three members of the Skullz gang. Though at first he thought it was a coincidence that another person calling himself "Dragon" had appeared the same time as his best friend, he shrugged it off and was relieved that someone had arrived to take care of the gangs in Empire City, but that relief didn't exactly transfer when a "new" Furious Five appeared. It would be during a party at Wellington International that Jeff would find out that the new Dragon was none other than his best friend. In the end, Jeff was allowed to join in on the crusade with Po, but took a vow of silence, never to tell anyone who Po or Dragon was . . .

Vehicles:

2005 California Moto Guzzi

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as: Kempo Karate, Shotokan Karate, Eskrima, Panantukan, Wing Chun [thanks to Robert] and has a new interest in Goju-Ryu), instruments, good judge of character, Parkour, and a good runner.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Jason Marsden

* * *

><p>Name: Cynthia Takeda<p>

Alias: Cyn, Kempo Queen (Nickname from Eddie Sensei)

Species: Japanese Squirrel

Age: 18

Date of Birth: May 4th, 1987

Nationality: Japanese American

Occupation: College Student

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: Uptown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Female

Description:

Five feet tall and four inches with a lithe yet tone body that has dark-brown fur, short ears, pointed muzzle (with black nose), long bushy tail, short raven-black hair, and jade-green eyes.

Personality:

Kind, caring, cheerful, tomboyish, determined, protective, carefree, and rebellious.

Friends and Family:

Tsuyoshi Takeda (Father)

Wanda Rothrock-Takeda (Mother)

Reyna Takeda (Little Sister)

Po Ping (Friend)

Jeffery "Jeff" Speakman (Friend/Crush)

Lawrence "Larry" Windsor (Friend)

Sydney Cooke (Best Friend)

Laura Markson (Best Friend)

Emily Galifanakis (Friend)

Kasey Rafoza (Friend)

Andrew "Andy" Felideas (Friend)

Christopher "Chris" Felideas (Friend)

Trent Malloy (Friend)

Carlos Sandoval (Friend)

Francis "Frank" Gauge (Friend)

Edward "Ed" Kealoha Parker Sr. (Sensei)

Edward "Eddie" Kealoha Parker Jr. (Sensei)

Dakila Bayani (Eskrima Instructor)

Hobbies:

Practicing Martial Arts, practicing gymnastics, playing instruments, dancing, playing video games, and hanging out with her friends and family.

Likes:

Her family, her friends, her Senseis, gymnastics (sometimes with her sister), heroes, children, helping others, horror movies, action movies (specifically Cynthia Rothrock), Blue Velvet Cake, apples, seafood, volunteering, and most of all; Jeff.

Dislikes:

Bullies, villains, people abusing or misusing Martial Arts, rich girl stereotypes, popular girl stereotypes, spicy food, people picking on the weak, idiots who try to pick up on her or Jeff, sore losers, and most of all; Katie Bates.

Biography:

Cynthia was born in Empire City to a rich, but kind businesses couple, both of whom which owned their own businesses. Growing up, Cynthia was very different from other rich girls, where as they'd boast on how popular and "hot stuff" they were, Cynthia was always kind and friendly to everyone she met. One day, when she was playing the park, be it by chance or fate, she happen to bump into a young German Shepherd pup and panda cub. The canine was none other than the son of the Police Commissioner, Jeff Speakman and the panda was known as Po Ping, who was always picked on due to being overweight. She never once made fun of Po and instead treated him as a friend as well as Jeff, since his father's job was a big deal. She'd go on as to make friends with another girl who never made fun of Po and was like a cousin to him, Laura Markson and a the youngest of the Galifanakis sisters, Emily. Her father, Tsuyoshi, being concerned for her well-being as every parent (especially rich ones) and see that she was highly interested in Martial Arts, brought her up to the Kempo Karate Sensei father/son duo, Ed and Eddie Parker. It turned out she was a natural, much to everyone's surprise and was affectionately called the "Kempo Queen" by her Senseis. She even was taken under the wing of the blind Eskrimador Grandmaster himself, Dakila Bayani, who taught her his family's style of Eskrima and Panantukan; some he rarely teaches to his own _students_. She was also known to be a huge fan of the many heroes of Empire City, her favorite being the Guardian of Empire City himself; Dragon. She also favored Dragon's team, the Fearless Five, more specifically, the only female of the group, Phoenix. One day at school, while on her way to class after recess, the young squirrel walked upon a badly beaten up Po an promptly rushed him to the nurse's office. She would be enraged to find out that it was Tai Lung, the adopted son of Jack Shifu (who taught Hung Kuen Kung Fu) and was known to bully the poor panda on a daily basis, would be the culprit and rejoiced to hear he was suspended for a week. What made her more angry was that Shifu's other adopted child, Terri Hue, saw the whole thing, but did nothing and walked away. One day, after Po left for advanced Martial Arts training with his legal guardians, she tried her best to confine in cheering Jeff up. It was a good thing she had other friends to help as well: an intelligent ferret name Larry, an art-loving cat named Andy, a shy vixen named Kasey and other members of their Karate classes. After nine years of training, Po returned and Cynthia had become a cheerleader, albeit one of the most popular ones, and grade-A student. She would be relieved when a new hero calling himself "Dragon" appears and protects the innocent, though that relief doesn't transfer to the "new" furious Five . . .

Vehicles:

2005 GT Norge Motorcycle

Skills:

Martial Arts (such as: Kempo Karate, Eskrima, and Panantukan), gymnastics, reading&writing and instruments.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: Kari Whalgren


	4. Archive Four: Larry and Andy

Name: Lawrence Windsor

Alias: Larry, Lar-E (Online Avatar), Tech King (nickname and proud of it), Wise Boy (by his father; personal), step-son of Brisbane Wellington (nickname; uncomfortable), and Urkle (nickname from bullies).

Species: Ferret

Age: 17

Date of Birth: October 28th, 1988

Nationality: American (Jewish on his mother's side)

Occupation: Student (Technically a graduate)

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: Uptown Empire City Washington

Gender: Male

Description:

Stands five feet tall with a lean built body that has snow-white fur, pointed ears and muzzle, slender tail, short messy brown hair, and red eyes.

Personality:

Shy, nervous, soft-spoken, intelligent (to the extreme), kind, friendly, quick-witted, and sarcastic at times.

Friends and Family:

Ambrose Windsor (Father; Deceased)

Shannon (née Platt) Windsor-Wellington (Mother)

Brisbane Wellington (Step-Father)

George Wellington (Younger Step-Brother)

Carina "Carrie" Wellington (Younger Step-Sister)

Hamish Wellington (Step-Uncle)

Selma Wellington (Step-Aunt)

Charles Wellington (Step-Uncle)

Diane Wellington (Step-Aunt)

Dominique La Rue-Wellington (Step-Aunt)

June Dawes-La Rue (Step-Cousin)

Anastasia "Annie" Wellington (Step-Cousin)

Po Ping (Friend)

Jeffery "Jeff" Speakman (Friend)

Cynthia Takeda (Friend)

Andrew "Andy" Felideas (Best Friend)

Emily Galifanakis (Friend/Crush)

Thomas "Tom" Wallace (Co-Club Member/Friend)

Jeremiah "Jerry" Ridge (Co-Club Member/Friend)

Hobbies:

Reading, studying, hanging out with his friends, playing video and computer games, and researching.

Likes:

Heroes, his family, his friends, computers, internet, helping out the best he can, board games, video and computer games, sweet, Italian and Greek food, his father's necklace, sci-fi movies, electronics, learning, and Emily (though he's afraid to tell her only to be rejected).

Dislikes:

Villains, evil, cruelty, bullies, people picking on the weak, being called names, being treated differently because of his new life, the gangs of Empire City (mostly the Nite Shadows), Thai food, abuse, people trying to do harm to his loved ones, Terri Hue, Tai Lung, guys who try to put moves on Emily because she's rich.

Biography:

Larry was born to two loving and highly intellectual parents in Empire City, Washington and would develop advanced intellectual skills of his own at the age of five. Growing up was a challenge for the ferret as he was very shy and other children turned their backs on him because he was smarter than they were. It wasn't until First Grade that he met and befriended an equally shy feline named Andy, who had a love for art. When we was only nine years of age, his father would die in an attempt robbery, which festered into a deep resent of the gangs of Empire City. He went on to befriend a young panda named Po Ping and a German shepherd named Jeff Speakman, who was the son of Police Commissioner Seth Speakman. He made another friend with a young squirrel named Cynthia Takeda, a rich girl who wasn't as snobbish or cruel as one might think. He, like every other child his age, was a huge fan of the superhero and Guardian of EMpire City himself; Dragon. Soon as he heard of the hero's "demise", his whole world would come crashing down upon itself. One day, while during recess in Fourth Grade, he befriended a young female bat named Emily and offered to share cookies his mom made for him when he saw she was lonely. As they grew, Larry began to develop a crush on Emily, but said nothing in fear of rejection and ruining their good friendship. Being highly intellectual, he was always a target for bullying, especially by the violent adopted son of Jack Shifu, Tai Lung. He also found, much to his utter disgust, that other boys in school began to hit on Emily because of how rich she was, how pretty she was, or even just to get close to her older sisters. To his (utter) relief, she would reject and walk away as if she could sense their true intentions. Be it a stroke of luck, destiny in the works, or even fate calling is name, Larry was able to land an internship at the most successfully flourishing and largest corporations in Empire City; Wellington International. It would be during his Senor year in High School that not only would his mother remarry, to Brisbane Wellington of all people, but he would eventually find out about a certain secret about the recently returned Po . . .

Vehicles:

None

Skills:

He has infinite computer skills, hacking, photographic memory, electrical repairing, and bilingual in many languages (such as: Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, French, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai, Burmese, Swiss, and Portuguese), and has a way with distraction; he's also found a new skill in Parkour.

Affiliations: Good

Voiced By: Eric Bauza

* * *

><p>Name: Andrew Felideas<p>

Alias: Andy, Andork (nickname from his brother), Andaega (nickname from his teacher), Honey (nickname from his mom)

Species: Housecat

Age: 17

Date of Birth: June 6th, 1988

Nationality: Greek American

Occupation: High School Student

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: Midtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Male

Description:

Five feet tall and six inches with a lean built body that has light grey fur (with lighter grey on the inside of small muzzle, pointed ears, long bushy tail, long shoulder-length silvery-grey hair, and light-blue eyes.

Personality:

Friendly, shy, kind, quiet, awkward at times, honest, and social.

Friends and Family:

Theodore Felideas (Father)

Eileen Felideas (Mother)

Christian "Chris" Felideas (Twin Brother)

Po Ping (Friend)

Jeffery "Jeff" Speakman (Friend)

Lawrence "Larry" Windsor (Best Friend)

Cynthia Takeda (Friend)

Kasey Rafoza (Friend/Crush)

Hobbies:

Basically anything related to art, hanging out with his friends, playing video games, and socializing with others.

Likes:

His family, his friends, his brother (at times), action movies, Amber's Blue Velvet Cake, works of Michelangelo, Kasey, and (out of everything) art (with a passion).

Dislikes:

Villains, evil, cruelty, his brother's lazy attitude, abusive spouses and parents, people hitting on Kasey, people who try to do harm to his loved ones, poor art, and people who mock classic art.

Biography:

Born and raised in Empire City, Andy lived a normal life, even though he and his (technically older by six minuets) twin brother, Chris. Andy would befriend a young yet intellectual ferret named Larry when they both met in Kindergarten when they both saw they were shy around other people. He went on to befriend a panda cub and German shepherd pup named Po and Jeff, the former being the son of Police Commissioner Seth Speakman; both of which were huge fans of Martial Arts. He would meet and befriend a kind rich squirrel named Cynthia, a raccoon named Laura, who was like a cousin figure to Po. Like every other child his age, Andy was a huge fan of Empire City's No.1 superhero and its guardian protector; Dragon. Upon hearing his "demise", Andy was saddened and was taken to pay his last respects at the statue of fallen hero in the park with his brother and parents. Years later, in his sophomore year in High School that he'd meet and befriend an equally shy vixen named Kasey, a new student from Mälaga, Spain. As time goes by, Andy began to grow a little crush on the young vixen; unaware that Kasey herself felt the same way mutually. It would be years later that he would find out a secret of Po after returning the previous year after a nine years of advanced Martial Arts training . . .

Vehicles:

2006 Toyota Accord

Skills:

His ultimate skills is with a brush, paint, and a blank canvas and basically everything art related, but has also gained a new skill in Parkour.

Affiliations: Good

Voiced By: Josh Keaton


	5. Archive Five: Seth and William

Archive Five: Seth and William

* * *

><p>Name: Seth Speakman<p>

Alias: Commisioner, Sethster (by his friends), honey and dear (by his wife), Seth-Star (by Eddie), Sir (by everyone on the force), The Speaker (by Ed)

Species: German Shepherd

Age: 49

Date of Birth: July 4, 1956

Nationality: American of Cherokee Descent

Occupation: Police Commissioner

Status: Married; Alive

Gender: Male

Residence: Downtown, Empire City, Washington

Description:

Highly resembles his son, only older, taller, broader and with graying fur and hair.

Personality:

Serious, determined, altruistic, dedicated, calculative, kind, caring

Friends and Family:

Holdstrom Speakman (Older Half-Brother)

Melissa Speakman (Wife)

Jeff Speakman (Son)

Edward "Ed" Kealoha Parker Sr. (Sensei/Friend)

Edward "Eddie" Kealoha Parker Jr. (Best Friend)

Robert Glover (Best Friend/Secret Ally)

Amber Longriver-Glover (Friend)

Fred (Fa Wai) Ping (Best Friend)

Yu Ping (Friend)

Ian Markson (Friend)

Jack Shifu (Strained Friend)

Dakila Bayani (Eskrima and Panantukan Instructor/Friend)

Seiya Sato (Judo Instructor/Friend)

Pedro Lima (BJJ Instrcutor/Friend)

Barnaby Hundun (Nemesis)

William "Will" Greenback (Co-worker/Friend)

Hobbies:

Working out, hanging out with friends, playing guitar, practicing Martial Arts and spending time with the family.

Likes:

The old Dragon, the new Dragon, his family, his friends, Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris Movies, Western/Country music, his wife's cooking, law, order, heroes, Amber's Blue velvet cake, and Sherlock Holes stories.

Dislikes: Bullies, the Gangs of Empire City (especially the Skullz), villains, uncontrollable parties, people who do harm to his loved ones, punks (Like Mass and Tai Lung), corruption and rap.

Biography:

Growing up in a family of law enforcement, life with Seth Speakman wasn't easy, but his family did their best to keep him on the right track; especially in the corrupt Empire City. He would get his first taste of Martial Arts after watching Bruce Lee's first movie, The Big Boss, ans instantly became smitten. He would no sooner meet and befriend a young rabbit named Eddie who, along with his father Ed, were skilled in Kenpo Karate. Ed Sr., see much potential in both Seth and his older half-brother, Holdstrom, took the brothers under his wing and taught them Kenpo. During his high school days, Seth would become good friends with two young grizzly and panda bears named Robert Glover and Fa Wai (though he preffered to be called Fred) Ping, both of which studied Kung Fu and Jeet kune Do (JKD). The four would later meet a good friend of Ed and the instructor of Robert and Fred, Dakila Bayani, who was a highly accomplished Eskrimador as well as become his students as well. Through the years Seth would learn Judo from a middle-aged gyrfalcon named Seiya (who was the best friend of Dakila and Ed Sr.) and BJJ from Pedro Lima, a Brazilian immigrant he meets and becomes friends with in college. Following in their family's steps, Seth and Holdstrom became one of the very few honest cops in Empire City, Seth being partnered to crooked Detective, Arnold Flass. Though the brothers questioned the motives of Dragon during his first appearance, they acknowledged that he was helping out with the crime in Empire City. Upon the realization of the corruption, many officers were let go, including the Commissioner and Flass, leading both Seth and Holdstrom to be promoted. After the death of his wife, Holdstrom went into a deep seclusion and resigned from the force, leading Seth to become the new Police Commissioner. He would meet a beautiful Dental Hygienist named Melissa during a Root Canal and fall in love, soon becoming married and siring a son they would name Jeffery. Seeing that his son was a very fast learner, Seth decided to introduce him to the Parkers at a young age to learn Kenpo Karate. It was fortunate because if there was one juvenille punkish juvenile who misused Martial Arts to see how they saw fit and didn't tolerate at all, it was a young snow leopard named Tai Lung. Tragedy would strike Seth upon hearing the hosiptal where Fred and his wife worked was bombed and that the two had died in the explosion; leaving their son, Po, an orphan. Though he was infuriated by Po's adoptive grandfather Ti Weng, a person he didn't trust in the first place, he understood that Robert and Amber were a good choice to leave Po with. After Fred and Yu's funeral, Seth found his already strained friendship with Hung Kuen Kung Fu instructor Jack Shifu becoming worse, even with the red panda's fowl attitude.. After the incident at the Wellington International building, he and his family would be of the many to mourn the apparent "death" of Dragon, even after they were on good terms. Though he was confused and saddened to see Robert leave to train Po, he held high hopes that they'd return. Nine years later, his hopes would be answered as not only does Robert return, but at the rise in crime; a new Dragon makes his presence known.

Weapons and Equipment:

Police Badge, handguns, nightsticks and batons.

Vehicles:

Personal police car

Skills:

Hand-to-hand combat (close and long-ranged in Kempo Karate as well as Judo and Brazillian Jiu Jitsu [BJJ]), Detective deduction, exceptional marksmanship, good with a guitar and interrogator.

Affiliation: Good

Voiced By: David Kaye

* * *

><p>Name: William Greenback<p>

Alias: Will, Green Bean (a slur from Mary when they were younger), Greenback (by everyone), Woman Hater (when he was younger)

Species: Abyssinian Housecat

Age: 24

Date of Birth:

Nationality: American of English Descent

Occupation: Police Forensics Scientist

Status: Single; Alive

Gender: Male

Residence: 14th Maple Drive, Empire City, Washinton.

Description:

Five foot nine with an average build that has tan-clolored fur with cream color (in his muzzle, inner body, and "tear drops" over his eyes), pointed ears, long slender tail, dark wavy hazelnut hair, and dark oak-brown eyes.

Personality:

Formerly: Compulsive, temperamental, anti-social, selfish, misogonystic, careless and insensitive; Currently: Brilliant, considerate, calm, cool (though he does freak out under circumstances to prove he's normal enough) and careful, but hides a secret rage on his uncle; he also has Claustrophobic.

Friends and Family:

Carrigan Greenback (Father; Deceased)

Mehgan Greenback (Mother; Deceased)

Camilo Amador (KFM Instructor/Friend)

Seth Speakman (Superior/Friend)

Dorian Graydon (Roommate)

Wilson Green (Uncle; Nemesis)

Mariam "Mary" Blue (Former Rival/Secret Lover)

Elizabeth "Betty" Goldblum (Former Rival/Sorta Friend)

Raul "Red" Bordeaux (Old Friend)

Hobbies:

Formerly: Gambling and drinking; Currently: Brewing tea, watching Action-Crime-Dramas and spending time with Mary.

Likes:

Formerly: Gambling, disobeying his parents and doing whatever he wanted; Currently: Tea, action-comedies, Mary, KFM, his parents, his friends, card games, sandwiches and heroes.

Dislikes:

Formerly: Being told what to do, police, boredom and women; Currently: Villains, risky gambling, being regarded as weak, the way he use to act, thugs, The Four Gangs, and above all else; his uncle.

Biography:

If there was something that could be said about Will, it's that his upbringing wasn't one of the best things; his parents were always in debt. Though they lived a hard life, his parents tried their best to raise him despite inheriting their compulsive gambling gene. Though he was better behaved as a child, his parents constantly being gone day in and day and barely having time for him throughout the years of his worsened his attitude. He eventually dropped out of high school and fell into drinking at the age of seventeen and gambling with the wrong crowd. Growing up, he'd meet two rich girl's and start a rivalry with them: another feline named Mariam Blue ("Mary" for short), who was the daughter of rich widow Simon Blue; and a young mouse named Elisabeth Goldblum (or "Betty" as she was known as), the adopted daughter of Hilde Edelweiss, who was a highly accomplished fashion designer. Though both wouldn't admit it, especially since there was an age difference between the two, Will and Mary started to develop feelings for one another. One night, while walking home from an "outing", he was confronted by his parents in their car who insisted he get in. Tragedy would start when they all found themselves cornered by none other than Will's homosexual uncle, Wilson Green, who was accompanied by Bataar and Chunlun, the thugish sons of infamous offender; Charles Temutai Jr. The three forced Will and his parents into an alley at gunpoint, Wilson revealing that he himself was indebted to Temutai Sr. and was forced by his son to recollect by using his brother and his family. Will's father, attempting to save his wife and son, fought his brother over his gun, but ended up getting shot. His wife would follow when Bataar, when he found her screams "annoying". Before anything else could happen, Will in utter shock of what had happened, a lone figure appeared and was able to subdue the three with a style of fighting unlike anything the feline had seen. Though even with the appearance of the then Captain Speakman, Wilson and the twins were able to escape. It took some time, but after attending therapy and AA meetings, Will was able (but not fully) to recover. He then found out the man who saved him was known as Camilo Amador and the fighting style he used was known as the Keysi Fighting Method (KFM), which was created in Spain by a man named Justo Dieguez. Soon Will found himself working for the ECPD as a Forensics Scientist, which hesaw as a way to locate his uncle . . . and make him pay for all the sins he committed. He would also come back into contact with Mary, Betty and their friends.

Weapons and Equipment:

Police Badge, handgun.

Vehicles:

An old-fashioned Harley Davidson.

Skills:

Hand-to-hand combat (such as the Spain oriented art of Keysi Fighting Method [KFM]), forensics research, Detective rank analyst, gambling (though he was terrible, compulsive gambler when he was younger), card throwing and excellent in brewing tea.

Affiliation: Neutral (but mostly good)

Voiced By: James Arnold Taylor


End file.
